Captain America (character)
::::-Abraham Erskine Steven Rogers was the only successful test subject of the Super Soldier Serum developed by Abraham Erskine during World War II. He was given the title of Captain America. Rogers was frozen for more than sixty years and awoke in the twenty-first century, where he joined The Avengers. Biography ''Captain America: The First Avenger Before WWII Rogers was a New York citizen that worked as an artist. After USA entered in the war, Rogers enlisted in the army to fight in Europe against the Nazis, but he was rejected because he wasn't enough strong and tall for the army. Then, Rogers was selected for a top secret army operation codenamed "Project: Rebirth". This consisted in creating super soldier for the US army. The proves resulted successfully and Rogers became the world´s first super soldier. But then a Nazi saboteur killed Dr. Erskine, the creator of the super soldier formula. Weeks later, Steve Rogers adopted the Captain America name and the shield, he was sent to Europe to stop the deadly Hitler´s right hand and HYDRA director, the Red Skull. After fighting against him and many other axis villains, Rogers fell down in the North Atlantic Ocean, and became frozen for more than sixty years. The Avengers Captain America teams up with Iron Man, Thor, Clint Barton and Natasha Romanoff to stop a threat thought to be too great for one of them to defeat alone. Character traits ''Add more information about this character! Relationships Friends and Allies *Bucky Barnes - Sidekick and Partner. *Peggy Carter - Love interest. *Abraham Erskine - The scientist who created him. *Chester Phillips *Nick Fury *Dum Dum Dugan - ally. *Montgomery Falsworth - ally. *Jim Morita - ally. *Gabe Jones - ally. *Howard Stark- weapons producer. *Thor - Avengers teammate. *Iron Man - Avengers teammate. *Hulk - Avengers teammate. *Hawkeye - Avengers teammate. *Black Widow - Avengers teammate. Enemies *Red Skull - archenemy. *Arnim Zola *Heinz Kruger Behind the scenes *Digital processing was used to make Chris Evans look small and skinny for the pre-Super Soldier Serum scenes in Captain America: The First Avenger. *Chris Evans almost turned the role down. Appearances/Actors *Canon (3 films) **''Captain America: The First Avenger'' (First appearance) - Chris Evans **''The Incredible Hulk'' - (Mentioned only) **''The Avengers'' - Chris Evans Trivia *In Iron Man, a prototype of Captain America's shield is visible in the background in the scene where Pepper Potts discovers Tony Stark is Iron Man. *In an alternate opening to The Incredible Hulk which can be found on the DVD, Bruce Banner can be seen attempting to commit suicide on top of a glacier, instead transforming into The Hulk before he can do it, smashing the Glacier. A freeze frame shot of the crumbling glacier shows Captain America in the ice. *The Super Soldier Serum is a main plot element in The Incredible Hulk, giving Emil Blonsky his powers. The 'one successful test subject' (Captain America) is also referred to in the film. *In Iron Man 2, Phil Coulson finds another prototype of Captain America's shield in Tony's house. *In the movie the goverment doesn't want Steve to be in the field, instead they wanted him to be a preformer to inspire the soldiers. But when he hears that his good friend Bucky and many more soldiers had been captured and were being held by Hydra he breaks out with the help of Howard Stark to go rescue the captured troops. Gallery tumblr_lg850fzoCy1qbc13do1_500.png|Steve before the Super Soldier project. Steve Rogers.jpg|Steve Rogers in uniform. USSO Preformer.jpg|Captain Ameica's original uniform from the comics. Steve Rogers set.jpg|Chris Evans on set as Steve Rogers. Peggy Carter and Steve Rogers.jpg|Peggy and Steve. Steve Rogers after serum.jpg|Steve after taking the Super Soldier Serum. Captain America 01.jpg|Original Captain America costume. Captain America 02.jpg|Original Capatain America costume with shield visible. Captainamericaew.jpg|Captain America with HYDRA soldiers. Captain America Chris Evans.jpg|Captain America without his helmet. Captain America 03.jpg|Cap chasing after Red Skull. Capam3.jpg|Concept art of Chris Evans as Captain America. Capam4.jpg|Concept art of Chris Evans as Captain America. Capam5.jpg|Concept art of Chris Evans as Captain America. 101308_captainhulk.jpg|Captain America's frozen body in The Incredible Hulk alternative opening. Newcapamericapics2.jpg|Captain America is imprisoned Captain-America-The-First-Avenger-Photo-HD-09.jpg|Rogers is finding the rocket. Cap cycle.png|Captain America's motorcycle. Captain-America-Kidnapped.jpg|Captain America kidnapped by HYDRA. Picture2.png|Steve in the city Picture3.png|The new Steve Rogers Picture4.png|Cap see the Red Skull face Picture5.png|Captain America in action Picture6.png|Captain America on his bike. Picture7.png|Captain America throws his shield. Captain America First Avenger.jpg evansnyca6.jpg|Steve running in New York in the future. 20110323_chris_evans.jpg captain-america.jpg CA_1280x1024_04.jpg CA_1280x1024_05.jpg See Also *Steve Rogers (Pyun series) *Steve Rogers (animated canon)